


Abschied

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Der Tag des Abschiedes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nachdem ich gestern die traurige und sehr schöne Geschichte von Tjej gelesen habe, habe ich Lust bekommen, diese Geschichte hier endlich mal fertig zu schreiben. Angefangen damit hatte ich bereits im Februar 2016.

Thiel wachte auf, es war erst halb fünf. Er hatte kaum geschlafen, wie auch schon in den Wochen zuvor. 

Heute war es soweit. Der Tag war da, vor dem er sich so sehr gefürchtet hatte und von dem er sich gewünscht hatte, dass er nicht eintreffen würde. Und er war viel zu schnell gekommen. Der Tag des Abschiedes. Boerne würde gehen. Gehen in eine andere Stadt, nach Berlin. Aus beruflichen Gründen.  
_„Das Angebot ist einfach zu verlockend gewesen, Thiel.“_

Boerne würde gehen. Boerne, den er liebte. Den er mehr liebte, als er es in Worte fassen konnte. Boerne, der ihn so oft halb in den Wahnsinn getrieben und sich dennoch immer stärker in sein Herz geschlichen hatte. 

Als Boerne ihn vor knapp drei Wochen davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, dass er gehen würde, hatte es sich für ihn so angefühlt, als würde man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen, als würde er in ein tiefes Loch gestoßen werden. In ein unendlich tiefes Loch.  
Aber er hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, hatte tapfer gelächelt und Boerne zu der neuen Stelle gratuliert. 

„Sie sind bestimmt froh, dass Sie mich bald los sind?“, hatte Boerne gewitzelt.

 _Froh? Du dämlicher Idiot! Ich könnte heulen, schreien, würde dich so gerne anflehen, dass du dableibst._  
„Och, na ja, wenn Sie mich so direkt fragen ...“

Er hatte geweint. Später, als er daheim gewesen war. Hatte seinen ganzen Schmerz raus geweint. Boerne würde gehen, vielleicht würde er ihn nie wieder sehen.  
_Ach was,_ hatte er sich selbst beruhigt. Boerne würde sicher mal zu Besuch vorbei kommen. Oder er würde ihn besuchen. Und es gab ja auch noch das Telefon. 

Doch nie mehr würde es so sein wie vorher. Kein Boerne mehr, der sich in jeden seiner Fälle einmischte und ihn damit regelmäßig zur Weißglut trieb. Kein Boerne mehr, der ihn im Treppenhaus oder Waschkeller abfing. Kein Boerne mehr, der ihn abends auf ein Glas Wein einlud. 

 

Thiel war aufgestanden und hatte sich angezogen. Es klingelte. Boerne. Boerne, der gekommen war, um sich zu verabschieden. Von allen anderen hatte er sich bereits verabschiedet.

Er begleitete Boerne nach draußen zu seinem Auto.

 

Boerne zog leicht den linken Mundwinkel hoch. „Werden Sie mich denn wenigstens ein kleines bisschen vermissen?“

 _Ein kleines bisschen? Ich kann nicht annähernd in Worte fassen, wie sehr du mir fehlen wirst._ „Na ja, ein ganz kleines bisschen vielleicht schon.“

Boerne lächelte ihn an und er zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln. „An meinen neuen Kollegen werden Sie sich bestimmt schnell gewöhnen, Thiel.“

 _Ich will mich aber nicht an ihn gewöhnen! Ich will, dass du bleibst!_ „Anstrengender als Sie kann er ja zumindest nicht sein.“

„Herr Thiel, ich Bitte Sie, als wäre ich anstrengend.“

 _Natürlich bist du anstrengend. Und wie anstrengend du bist. Ich liebe dich trotzdem. Oder vielleicht auch deswegen._ Thiel lachte leise, leise und unecht. 

Boerne wurde ernst. „Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Wollen wir uns zum Abschied vielleicht ausnahmsweise ... nun ja, kurz umarmen? Wäre das in Ordnung für Sie?“

„Moment, erst ... habe ich noch was für Sie.“

„Sie haben noch was für mich?“ Boerne machte große Augen.

„Ja, ein kleines ... Abschiedsgeschenk.“ Er griff in den Beutel und zog es heraus.

„Thiel, das ... wäre nun wirklich nicht nötig gewesen.“ Boerne klang äußerst sarkastisch.

„Gefällt Ihnen natürlich nicht, ich weiß. Na ja, aber ich dachte, vielleicht ... denken Sie ja an mich, wenn Sie es anschauen.“ _Hoffentlich vergisst du mich nicht._ „Sie ... werfen es doch nicht weg, oder?

„Thiel, was denken Sie denn von mir? Natürlich nicht. Ich habe einen geräumigen ... Keller dort.“ Er legte das Geschenk ins Auto. „So, nun aber.“ Boerne lächelte und öffnete seine Arme für ihn.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich umarmten. Und vielleicht würde es auch das letzte Mal sein. Er atmete tief Boernes Duft ein. Diesen Duft würde er vermissen.

Boerne räusperte sich. „Ich muss dann allmählich.“ 

„Okay.“ Er ließ ihn los. „Sie ... melden sich doch mal, oder?“

„Natürlich.“ Boerne stieg ein, startete den Motor und fuhr los. Er drehte sich nochmal um und winkte.

Thiel winkte fleißig zurück, er schaffte es sogar zu lächeln. Weinen würde er gleich. Wenn er allein war. Er schaute Boerne nach, so lange, bis das Auto um die Ecke bog und nicht mehr zu sehen war. 

 

 

 _Das nennen die ernsthaft Kaffee._ Boerne trank den letzten Schluck aus, warf den Becher fort, und setzte sich wieder ins Auto. Er warf einen Blick auf den Beifahrersitz zu dem kleinen Sankt Pauli Kissen und strich liebevoll darüber. Das würde einen Ehrenplatz bekommen.  
Dann startete er den Motor und die Reise ging weiter.

**Author's Note:**

> Es tut mir leid. :-( Vielleicht gibt es ja ein Wiedersehen ... Ja, das gibt es! :-) Hier: [Wiedersehen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10555660/chapters/23316500)


End file.
